


Demonstrate

by re_l



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Reader was a pornstar, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-31 06:04:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18585304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/re_l/pseuds/re_l
Summary: You accidentally let your secret slip. Connor does some research.





	1. Confrontation

**Author's Note:**

> so i've been playing dbh recently and for some reason this idea popped in my head.

You had accidentally let it slip one night at the bar after one too many cocktails.  
_  
"Before this, I used to be an entertainer,” you had stated out of the blue._

_“Entertainer? Like an actress?” he questioned, his LED flickering yellow._

_“Yes, something like that.” You traced the rim of your empty glass with your fingertip, hoping Connor wouldn't look into your statement too deeply._

_“Another round!” you called out, holding up your hand to signal the bartender._

You walked into the office, your heels clicking rhythmically. You waved to those who greeted you. You sat down at your desk and began thumbing through your paperwork, searching for the file you needed to review. 

“[Y/N],” a deep voice suddenly said, grabbing your attention and making you jump. You looked up and saw Connor. 

“Hey.” You gave him a smile. He probably just had something to report on the case you were working on together. 

“I looked into what you said the other night.” You blinked, trying to figure out what he was talking about. Then it hit you like a ton of bricks. _Oh shit._

You felt your heart start racing, knowing he could probably sense it too. _Maybe it wasn't that. Maybe it was something else-_

“You said you were an entertainer at one time. An adult film star, right?” He said it so nonchalantly as if it wasn't something that you didn't talk about publicly. 

“ _Shhhh!_ ” You grabbed his hand and dragged him to the break room which was, thank god, empty. 

“What's the matter?” he asked, sounding slightly concerned. You sighed and rubbed your temple. 

“Connor, you don't just say that kind of thing so...openly. I could technically lose my job over that.” 

“So, no one knows?” He had an inquisitive look on his Adonis features. 

“Yes, no one knows that I was a pornstar,” you sighed again. “At least to my knowledge.”

Honestly, you were surprised no one had found out sooner. You worked at a goddamn police department, but there were bigger things to worry about than that you supposed like catching actual criminals. You hadn't done anything wrong - it paid the bills at least. 

“Why did you do it? It seems rather...depraved.” You let out a laugh at that. 

“Well, it paid the bills and it had its perks.” 

“Perks?” He cocked an eyebrow. “What kind of perks?”

_So innocent._

“Well,” you started, unsure of how to put it. “All I had to do was get fucked on camera. It wasn't the easiest job but it was pleasurable, to say the least.” You tucked a stray hair behind your ear. 

“Did you like it?” The huskiness of his voice sent jolts through your core. _Perhaps he wanted a demonstration._

You stopped yourself. _Stop thinking like that. You're already up shit creek without a paddle, no need to make it worse._

“For the most part yes.” You couldn't even bring yourself to lie to him - he could probably tell if you were anyway. 

“Are you an exhibitionist, [Y/N]?” You nearly choked on air. 

“What!?” 

“Exhibitionists usually enjoy having people watch them engage in sexual relations.” 

Your mind was racing a million miles a minute and you couldn't decide how you were feeling. Upset? Embarrassed? Turned on… 

“Connor- no. That's not it.” You put your palm over your face trying to collect yourself. “It simply paid the bills.” 

“But you liked it right?” You didn't understand why he was intruding so much. 

“I guess,” you said shortly. “Why are you asking so much?” 

“I watched some of your videos…” He averted his gaze. You felt your breath hitch and crimson creep into your face. 

“Why?” you asked, your voice hardly more than a whisper. 

“I was curious. They made me feel...how do you say it?” He paused to think. “Aroused.” 

“Oh my god,” you uttered, feeling nothing but shame. 

_He had watched your videos and been turned on. What did that mean? How could you ever face him again?_

His voice pulled you out of your sullen brooding. 

“I have never experienced any kind of sexual stimuli. I was wondering if you would...show me. You seem very skillful in the field from what I observed.” 

What else could you say? 

“Sure.”


	2. Demonstration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well here's the smut :P

You couldn't believe you were actually doing this. It wasn't that you didn't find him cute or anything - it just seemed weird, like you were doing this so he wouldn't rat you out. You knew he never would but you couldn't shake the feeling. 

You had told him to come over to your apartment at six. You drummed your fingers against the counter anxiously. How did sex with androids even work? You knew he was anatomically correct but that didn't mean it would be anything like sex with another human. 

You glanced at the clock. 5:45. You had 15 minutes to collect yourself. You walked to your bedroom and began thumbing through your collection of lingerie. Since it was his first time, you figured you might as well make it special. 

You decided on a lacy black set paired with a garter belt and thigh highs. You let out a deep breath as you clipped the garter to the stockings. _Why the hell did you feel so nervous? This wasn't your first time. Nowhere near it._

Just like clockwork, your doorbell rang promptly at 6 PM. You pulled on a robe for modesty and started toward the door. You opened the door a bit, peering out from behind it. You saw the familiar android standing there, an attentive smile on his face. 

"Hello, [Y/N]," Connor greeted. 

He smiled at you in a way that made you question if he was genuinely looking forward to what was about to happen - there was nothing machinelike about the look on his face. 

"Hi," you said shyly, beckoning him in. You quickly shut the door after he stepped in. You guided him to sit next to you on the couch. "So you've never done anything like this before?" 

You held his hand in your lap, looking into his brown eyes. 

"No. Never." 

You felt your nerves slowly melting away. He'd definitely let you take the reins. Hopefully. You bit your lip. 

"Do you want me to be on top?" You prayed that he would say yes. 

"Whatever makes you most comfortable." 

"Alright." You began to stroke along his jawline. "Usually humans start with foreplay." 

"I noticed that. You would often times perform ora-" You cut him off by kissing him. You didn't want him to finish the sentence. 

You kissed him softly, melding your mouth against his. You tugged at the lapels of his jacket, pulling him closer to you. He was frigid at first but eventually eased into it. You felt him relax under your touch. You closed your eyes, letting yourself sink into the moment. You flicked your tongue against his lips, asking permission to enter. He parted his mouth, consenting to your request. You moved your tongue around his mouth. He didn't taste like anything - not that you expected him to. Little things like that were what set him apart from you. You pulled away from him when your need to breathe became too much to ignore.

"That was nice. I can see why humans enjoy doing it," you heard him say. You looked over at him. He seemed pleased. You allowed a smile to creep onto your own features. 

"I'm glad you liked it." You shrugged off your robe, exposing your underwear to him. You felt a pang of self-satisfaction surge through you when you saw his LED flick to yellow and then back to blue. 

"Your choice of attire is quite interesting. I must admit that I do find it pleasant to look at." You watched his eyes drop your breasts and then back up meet your gaze. 

"Well, I put it on just for you." You moved your hands to the clasp of your bra. "Would you like to see more?" 

Connor nodded. You undid the clasp and pulled the garment off of your chest, exposing yourself to him. The cold air of your apartment caused your nipples to peak. You grabbed both of his hands and guided them to rest on your tits. 

He seemed completely enraptured by your breasts, not taking his eyes off of them. He squeezed lightly and rolled your one of your nipples between his fingers. When you let out a little gasp, he looked up at you in alarm. 

"[Y/N], are you alright?" You could hear the concern in his deep voice. 

"Yes, yes, just keep doing that," you all but moaned, leaning back against the couch. He did as you said and continued teasing your perky buds. 

You closed your eyes again, enjoying the stimulation you were receiving. _Maybe you'd have to spend some time at Club Eden after this._ When you felt Connor's mouth around your nipple, your eyes shot open. He pulled his mouth off of you with a _pop._

"Is something wrong? I felt your heartbeat increase." 

"N-no. Just where did you learn to do that?" 

"In your videos, you seemed to like when your partner did that, so I thought that you would find it pleasurable if I did." 

You felt your cheeks heat up. Before you could say anything he latched his mouth to your nipple again, moving his tongue around the rosy peak. You threw your head back and threaded your hand through his hair. He eventually switched to your other breast, sucking your nipple into his mouth greedily. You could feel your pussy dripping. You definitely made the right decision agreeing to this. 

"You seem very aroused. Would you like me to perform cunnilingus on you? I believe that is what its called." You blinked a few times, trying to register what he just said. It felt like your mind was melting. 

"If you want to," you said, voice quivering. 

"I would like to," he confirmed diligently. 

Connor sank down on knees in front of you. You felt your core throb at the sight. You spread your legs for him, baring your panty-clad sex to him. 

You had just begun to take off your garter belt when you heard him say, "Can you leave it on?" 

You nodded and simply pulled your panties to the side. He moved his face close to your center. He gingerly flicked his tongue out and licked your cunt. You shuddered. He seemed unsure of what he was doing but you could tell he wanted to please you. He used to fingers to spread your swollen and soaked lips for better access. 

He swirled his tongue around your clitoris, which was now prominent due to him parting your folds. He moved his tongue further down to prod your entrance. You moaned loudly and ground your cunt against his face. You could feel your orgasm approaching. Connor continued to eagerly explore your pussy with his tongue. 

" _Oh fuck!_ " you cried out, your orgasm slamming into you. 

Your legs shook as you bucked against the android's face. He guided you through your release, tonguing your cunt the entire time. When you came down from your high, you were breathless. 

"Was that satisfactory?" he inquired. 

"Yes. That and more," you sighed, running a hand through your hair. "Would you like me to return the favor?" 

"It is unnecessary to do so." 

"Well, can I? I want to give you the whole [Y/N] [L/N] experience," you joked. 

"If you wish, but it really is unnecessary." You shushed him and got down on your knees. You looked up at him through your eyelashes. His face was slightly flushed. 

You put your hands on his zipper and dragged it down. You pulled his member out of its confines. It looked human for the most part. It was big but not too big - large enough to stretch you out however. You traced the tip of his cockhead with your tongue, tasting his salty precum. You took him into your mouth, flicking your tongue on the underside of his cock. You heard him groan. _Anatomically correct indeed._

You bobbed your head up and down his length, hollowing your cheeks. You felt him gripping your hair, tugging slightly, causing you to moan. You could tell he was getting close. A number of questions milled through your brain. _Do androids cum? What does it taste like? How much-_

Your questions were answered by Connor spilling into your mouth. His flavor was bitter and metallic, but not unpleasant. You removed your mouth from around his cock and swallowed. You stood up and gently pushed him down on the couch. You straddled him, lining his cock up with your entrance. You sank down on him, easily letting him bottom out within you. He grabbed your hips, squeezing lightly. You began to bounce slowly, not wanting to completely overload his senses.

"This is better than I imagined." 

You chuckled. "The real thing usually is." 

You leaned against his chest as you moved yourself up and down his length. You could feel him reaching your deepest parts, stroking your cervix with each thrust. You closed your eyes and groaned, enjoying the feeling of his dick inside of you. You grabbed onto his shoulders for leverage as you started moving your hips faster, bouncing them with purpose. You could feel his cock twitching inside of you along with your second orgasm approaching. Your muscles were clenching around him as an indicator. 

" _Shit,_ " you panted, resorting to swiveling your hips in a figure eight motion on his cock. You lost the strength to continue bouncing. 

You leaned back on your hands, speeding up your ministrations to reach your orgasm faster. You began to tweak your clit with your fingers, feeling your walls tighten. You weakly resumed lifting your body up and down his cock. You knew your release was right around the corner. 

" _Connor!_ " was your cry of release. You collapsed against him, desperate for something to cling to as you unraveled. 

You trembled as your cunt squeezed around him. He was now bucking up into you, presumably getting ready to ride out his release. You were correct in your assumption because soon you felt him cum inside of you. You lifted your hips off, feeling his essence drip down your thighs. You plopped down on your couch, letting a loud sigh fall from your lips. You made a mental note to clean the couch later. You looked over at him, a tired smile on your face. 

"How was it? Did it compare to my videos?" You brushed your tousled hair back. 

"I found it much more stimulating." He tucked himself back in his slacks. 

"Good to hear it was up to your standards." You pressed a kiss to his cheek before whispering in his ear, "I wouldn't mind doing this again." 

"Neither would I."

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://momokodoll.tumblr.com)


End file.
